For My Little Bunny
by Nightmake
Summary: for lemon and rick


_**A/N:**__ This a just a plot less piece of fluff that sailed through my head when I finished season one of YumePati, I thought, hey Rick seems like a nice guys and Lemon-chan is way too cute so here's the result! I'm hoping by doing this, it'll inspire more fics to be written about Lemon and Rick! Or even just Lemon!_

_I actually usually write yaoi fanfics(none of which I have managed to post as I never finish them.) If anyone is interested in doing some yaoi/shounen-ai fanfic requests for YumePati of some other animes, please PM because I have a few._

_**YumePati Request Pairings! **_

_Satsuki and Kashino! That__'s one that I absolutely definitely want! IT CAN BE PWP OR ANYTHING! Ratings are from K-M! Please, anyone! Someone!_

_In the preview of YumePati SP, you see Lemon, I miss her messy fringe! Does anyone agree with me? I hope we get to see Rick again!_

Okay so here's just a few bits of info, I takes places somewhere after episode 41 and before 42 and this is just a platonic piece of friendship bordering on sibling love. I'll probably post a romantic oneshot of this pair some time in the near future (hopefully!)

They are speaking in French and I've only put in a couple Italian words since Rick is Italian Rick is Italian.

Oh and I used Google translator for the Italian so it might be inaccurate, if it is leave me a message and I'll fix it!

*By the way, for those that don't know, Ricardo means powerful leader in Italian and don't you think Lemon resembles a rabbit?^^

Lemon Yamagishi and Ricardo Benigni

**For My Little Bunny~**

"_Senpai, I won't lose to you next time, okay? Thank you!"_

Heaving a tired sigh, Lemon Yamagishi rolled over onto her back on her bed, staring up at the cream-colored ceiling. She had left Mint with the rest of Team Ricardo's sweets spirits as she wanted some alone time to think.

It was the night before the preliminaries of the World Cake Grand Prix and tomorrow, tomorrow she would face off against the senpai she admired, Amano Ichigo.

She wanted so much to prove herself to her team, Clara; Eli and Rick and also Ichigo-senpai. She wanted to show all of them how much she had grown! But still, what happened if her team lost? What would their reaction be? Would they blame her for not being skilled enough?

"_Aaaahh! Stop thinking like that! Have some more confidence in yourself Lemon!"_ admonishing herself and ruffling up her long blonde hair that she'd let down from her usual pigtails.

A soft knocking on her dorm room door broke her from her deep thoughts. A quick glance to the little lemon-shaped alarm clock on her beside table told her it was nearly half past ten.

"_Who on earth could it be?"  
_

"Coming!" she called as she made her way over to the door, when she opened the door. "Yo, Lemon!" Surprise quickly replaced curiosity and her almond-colored eyes widened, but then the situation sank in and her eyes narrowed as she glanced around the empty hallway, making sure there wasn't anyone around then proceeding to grab the mystery visitor's arm and shove him into her room.  
"Rick! What are you doing at half past ten and in the girl's dorm too! If Madame Marchel found out you were here, you'd be skinned alive! " she hissed as she shut the door softly with restrained force. "Actually, how'd you even get into the building, the boy's dorms are on the other side of the garden and how'd you get my room number?"

"Aw, Le~mon! Don't be like that! I came here specially to see how you were doing! Well, I used an open window in the common room to get in and as for how I got your room number; I simply asked some of the girls in the dorm." Ricardo winked and chuckled when he heard the mutter of "more like charmed it out of them…" from a scowling Lemon.

A slender hand with long fingers came into view and caught Lemon's chin in a gentle hold, tilting her face upwards to meet the azure eyes of the handsome French boy, leaning closer to her face, her smiled softly at his adorable friend. "Lemon, Lemon, il mio coniglio ben poco (my precious little bunny), you shouldn't let a scowl mar such a pretty face. Smile for me, il mio piccolo? (my little one) " he asked softly and touched her forehead tenderly.

She fought down a predicable blush with Rick's face being so close to hers and smiled up at him. She felt all her worries leave her, she felt safe and reassured. It because of him, *Ricardo, her leader and friend, the person she could rely on to help her through.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she burrowed into his chest, rubbing her cheek against the soft baby blue fabric of his shirt and inhaling the scent of his cologne. She felt his chest give a faint rumble as he chuckled affectionately at her actions, while he too, wrapped strong arms around her and pulled her closer, petting her head softly. "What would I do with out you, il mio coniglietto? (my little bunny)" he mumbled, burying his nose into the golden velvety mass that was lemon's hair, breathing in the familiar smell of lemons and honey – a perfect combination for Lemon, she was cute, oh scratch that! Adorable and sweet and kind, but could also be sharp and witty.

A while later, both teens lay cuddled on Lemon's bed, enjoying the peaceful silence of the night and each others company. It was far too late to sneak back to the boy's dorm so Rick had just flopped onto the bed promptly after removing his waist coat and shoes, and even though Lemon huffed, she still slid under the sheets next to him.

"Hey Rick, how did you know I was worried?"

"Because you seemed a bit troubled when we spilt up after the meeting." He said throwing an arm over her waist.

"Rick?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being you."

" Anything for my bunny-girl."

~End~


End file.
